brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SenpaiLem0n/Phoenix33233's ᴇɢɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘᴏᴋéᴍᴏɴ sʜᴏᴘ!
Created 02/10/17 - Last edited 02/12/17 4:02 P.M. ROBLOX IGN: Phoenix33233 TIMEZONE: CST/Central Timezone WECLOME! **Hello! Sorry to those that I had orders/deals with, I was sick for a while and didn't feel like coming here. I'll only be able to take orders from now on(until I get the 50 boxes Game Pass), sadly. You are welcome to make offers, though(I'll definitely be accepting items)! I just can't have too much filling up my boxes.. er, box. Yep -- I barely have one spare box. I'm only breeding rare/starter Pokemon. **Keep in mind that most of the Pokemon listed below are the ones I can breed, unless stated otherwise. REMINDER OF THE RULES Yeah, I, uh.. kinda forgot what they were... I need to consult with Google. COMING SOON! ORDERS Honestly you can ignore this if you like. I'll be discussing here the kinds of 'orders' I'll be taking. *'I-' Evolutions. If you want a certain evolution from a baby Pokemon -- Garchomp from Shelgon from Bagon, for example. **'A-' Complicated evolutions. If you want a certain evolution that takes happiness at daytime, prism scale, etc. Anything except for the use of stones. Examples -- Milotic from Feebas, and Lucario from Riolu. *'II-' Gender. If you want a Pokemon with a certain gender. Females, of course, will take longer and require a bigger pay(typically). **'A-' Female for female. This depends on the rarity of each Pokemon, or how much either of us wants the other. Let's hope this doesn't get complicated LOL. *'III-' Item for a Pokemon. This is pretty simple. You make an item offer for a Pokemon/egg/whatever. This is how it'll go down if I accept: give the item to a low-leveled/unwanted Pokemon(make sure that, if it's a evolution stone, to not give it to something that can evolve with it! I AM NOT LIABLE IF YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT) and we'll trade Pokemon! See, simple~ (I'll probably recite this at the Resort, though -- just to make sure). *'IV-' Hunting. You've wanted a certain rare Pokemon for quite a while, but you see that I don't have it?! No worries, I can go hunt for it and add it to my collection(then we can work out a deal lmao)! This is the only order that requires no pay. I'll take this kind of order once a week, maybe. <3 *'V-' Multiples. If you want a Pokemon that is a female Lucario(a Gender/Complicated evolution order), for example. Another example would be one female Riolu and one Lucario(one Gender order and one Complicated evolution order). I'll think up of some different types of orders later. This'll hopefully do for now! STARTERS I can breed all the starters now! ^-^ FOSSILS I accidentally traded my only female Amaura because I was trying to make room for the other Pokemon.. Yeah, I'm pretty dumb. RARES I have not added a few. The ones that I've added are the ones I consider "rare" -- the ones that don't make the list are the ones I've encountered ten thousand times, aren't worth it, or just disturb me on so many universal levels(@Miltank) LOL. POKEMON FOR TRADE Really no other way of explaining this -- I'm a poor little baka that can't get 50 pc boxes game pass and need to get rid of these guys. <3 Gimme your offers! I'll probably be leaning toward items. TRUSTEES These are some people that I highly recommend to trade with! Yep, I've traded with them before, so you can totally trust them. (Most of them are my pals, FYI). I've messaged them beforehand, so you don't have to worry about any of them confusing you for a stalker. <3 COMING SOON! MISCELLANEOUS That feeling you get when you feel like you've forgotten a tid bit.. http://i.imgur.com/Ktzcgwv.gif Category:Blog posts